Too Many Broken Hearts 6 Why us? Part 1
by XxLuv2LaughxX
Summary: Okay it is finally out the next one wont be out until wendsday or thursday at the latest! I am working on I wish! and plz enjoy! i am also going to make another trailer so i hope you enjoy the next trailer and it will be AWESOME! anyway hope u enjoy !


**Too Many Broken Hearts (WHY US?) part one**

So Last time we left off everyone went to the beach and they found out that Jen did date Jared but they don't know if they dated while Ashley and Jared were going out! But for right now they don't really care! Jared sent Ashley such a horrible text and now everyone is staying at Corbin's. At the beach they saw Jared and he was holding someone but whom? Then the lights went off at home and why? 

**NO MORE THINGS THAT SAY STARRING IN MY STORY BECAUSE BY NOW YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW WHO IS IN MY STORIES! AND IT JUST WASTES TIME! NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARY SCHEDULED PROGAM!**

Back in the basement)

Ashley: WHAT IS GOING ON!

Zac: I DON'T KNOW!

Jared: STAY STILL OR I WILL SHOOT!

(The lights turn back on)

Momo: YOU JERK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Corbin: GET OUT!

Jared: Oh I don't think so you know I have one of your claimed to be enemies with me!

Nikki: HELP! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MAD AT ME BUT I WANT TO MAKE PEACE I SWEAR!

Lucas: I think she is telling the truth!

Vanessa: OKAY WE GET IT!

Ashley: JARED WHY US!

Jared: YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR, FOR HIM! (Points at Zac)

Zac: YOU BETTER STOP POINTING THAT FRIKIN FINGER!

Corbin: (Goes behind Jared and punches him then grabs Nikki and then they all go upstairs)

Nikki: THANK YOU GUYS! And I am totally sorry so can we be friends?

Everyone: okay!

Nikki: thanks well I have to go home! (Leaves)

Vanessa: Okay so she is not in danger anymore and we are?

Ashley: exactly!

Zac: Umm hate to break the moment but umm RUN!

(They start running down the street and end up in a hotel)

Zac: Can we have a room a double room with a door in between the rooms?

Hotel guy: yes here is your key!

Zac: Thanks!

(Upstairs)

Momo: okay I think we are safe here for about a couple of weeks because this place is well protected and they check everyone before they enter!

Corbin: Yea so where are we all sleeping?

Ashley: Okay me, Zac, Corbin, and Momo in room 2 which is safer because we are the most endangered! Then Lucas and Vanessa get their own room!

Everyone: deal!

Zac: but keep the middle door open at all times! Except if you guys do a little something, something!

Lucas: dude shutup!

Zac: SORRY! YOUT GUYS DID IT WHEN YOU FIRST GOT TOGETHER!

Lucas: true very true! And let me tell ya she rocks hard!

Ashley: A little too much information Lucas!

Lucas: sorry!

(When everyone is asleep)

Jared: EVERYONE WAKE UP!

Ashley: (Screams so everyone wakes up)

(Lucas and Vanessa come in the other room)

Jared: EVEYRONE SIT DOWN NOW!

(They all sat) 

Jared: So you know I am following you guys!

Zac: Obviously STALKER!

(Jared pulls out a gun and puts it to his head)

Jared: Say one more word about me and you are gone!

Zac: Okay S.T.U.P.I.D.

Jared: O-

Zac: Okay you said not to say anything mean about you, you never said I couldn't spell.

Jared: Okay then don't spell!

(Everyone laughs)

Jared's worker: SHUTUP!

Zac: (Uses his hands to make letters and they spell: LOSER)

Jared: WHY I OUTTA!

Zac: you never said that was one of the rules!

Jared: FINE!

Jared's worker (BOB): HEY EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOTEL!

Ashley: NO!

Jared: Okay everyone go but Ashley! 

Ashley: okay I will leave

Jared: oh no me and you are going to have a great time! BOB DOUBLE LOCK THE DOORS AND KEEP THOSE BASTARDS OUT!

Bob: GOT IT!

Ashley: What are you going to do?

Jared: This (Takes off her clothes and starts having sex with her)

Ashley: JARED LEAVE!

Jared: you know you can't resist me!

Ashley: GO! (Pushes him and gets dressed then goes downstairs)

Jared: THAT LITTLE BITCH!

(Downstairs)

Zac: ASHLEY!

Ashley: ZAC!

(They hug)

Ashley: where is this BOB?

Vanessa: he just left us down here then left!

Ashley: oh well I am tired of this!

Momo: ME TOO!

Ashley: Wait did you notice when all of us said Jared then Zac said Bob?

Momo: What are you tal- what a coincidence! 

Vanessa: Yea!

Momo: so what did Jared do with you?

Ashley: lets all go somewhere private where the boys wont here!

Momo: okay!

(Elsewhere with the girls)

Vanessa: SO SPILL!

Ashley: He tried to do "it" with me

Momo: Oh no did he use a condom?

Ashley: yea!

Vanessa: thank god!

Ashley: Yea!

Momo: Come on everyone lets go back to the hotel!

Everyone: OKAY!

(At the Hotel in their rooms)

Zac: SO Ashley I rented us this little penthouse and I was wondering if you wanted to go up there tonight. (Winks)

Ashley: um sure!

(Later that night in the Penthouse)

Zac: So what do you wanna do?

Ashley: tell me why did you actually rent this place for us just for tonight?

Zac: well I was wondering (Just starts kissing her)

Ashley: Zac wha- you have such a dirty mind!

Zac: Oh well! (Puts her on the bed and starts taking off her clothes)

Ashley: Zac you better where a condom!

Zac: I will!

Okay I think you know what happened that night!

(The next morning)

Vanessa: So how was it?

Momo: yea girl spill

Ashley: shutup!

Zac: yea really

Vanessa and Momo: Deal!

Lucas: so are we stuck in this hotel room for the rest of this month?

Corbin: yep!

Everyone: Great (sarcastic)

Ashley: so

Corbin: wha-

Ashley: Hold on I got a text

Vanessa: from whom?

Ashley: here I will read it (Reads aloud) Dear Ashley and bitchy friends,

It is Jared that's right and I just wanted to let you know that if you are up to this challenge then respond

The challenge is: if you have noticed ALL OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP RINGS ARE GONE! And Vanessa your necklace that your dead grandfather gave you well it's gone too!

Ashley your bracelet from your grandmother is gone too!

Now if you want all of these items back then please read the following instructions. Here are the instructions: Vanessa must go to the nearest closet and find a key. Then once she finds the key she has to pass it to the closest person near here however that person can only be Zac or Corbin. Once Zac or Corbin has the key they have to look underneath every single bed in both rooms. Once they find the bed with a box that has a skull and cross bones on it they take the key and open it. Then they will find a note. The note will say: here is one of the items that me and Bob have stolen. And if you thought that was hard well they get harder! After you take the item in that box you move on to the next step which is: everyone will go out to the hallway and find the nearest ice machine. Once you find the ice machine and press the button which makes ice come out then you will find a map. The map will lead you to the next destination. Once you reach that destination then you will see another ice machine but the ice machine will look different. It will be black with pink pull off polk a dots. You will have to pull off all of the pink dots just to find another key and once you find that key you will go to the lobby. In the lobby you will find a person holding a sign. The sign will say right here. When you go to the person they will reveal two small boxes. One is black the other is white. Pick up both of them. Then walk back to the room but when you get to the room open the boxes then you will see all of your items but if you decide not to follow these then just remember we have cameras everywhere. And if we catch you we will come to the hotel for a little visit. Hope you got the message! LOUD AND CLEAR. 

JARED AND BOB

Zac: that is so long

Corbin: well we better get started. 

Ashley: yea 

Vanessa: okay it said to go to the closet in the room. (She goes to the closet and finds the key then passes it to Zac)

Zac: okay what do I do now Ash?

Ashley: then you look underneath every single bed in both rooms to find a box with a skull and cross bones. 

Zac: found it! (He opens it and gives Vanessa her necklace.)

(They follow all the rules and they are done.)

Ashley: hey guys we are finally done!

Vanessa: wait something doesn't feel right

Zac: yea it doesn't. 

Ashley: OMG!

Jared: miss me? (Pulls out a gun)

Ashley: What are you doing!

Jared: not much just this (Shoots Vanessa and Ashley)

Zac: JARED! (Jared runs off)

Corbin: OH MY GOD!

Lucas: that did not just happen. 

Momo: well take them to the hospital!

(At the hospital)

Doctor: I am sorry one is almost dead and one is well just okay.

**UH OH!**

**JARED IS BACK! AND WHAT WAS UP WITH ALL OF THOSE RULL THINGS?**

**WHICH ONE IS OKAY AND WHICH ONE IS ALMOST DEAD?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WILL JARED GET AWAY?**

**AND THERE WILL BE A GUEST NEXT TIME!**

**NEXT TIME ON TOO MANY BROKEN HEARTS (WHY US?) PART 2**

**Zac: OH NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!**

**Momo: CORBIN NO!**

**Jared: I TOLD YOU GUYS WOULD PAY FOR THIS!**

**BOB: I LOVE SPAGETTI!**

**Lucas: I am sorry Vanessa but it's over**

**Ashley: ZAC WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?**

**Vanessa: DON'T LEAVE ME NO DON'T I NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER!**

**Zac: I love you Amanda.**

**Corbin: YOU STUPID BITCH ZAC! **

**Momo: HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD!**

**Ashley: I thought you were better than that!**

**Everyone: I think it's time we go our separate ways**


End file.
